El Destino es Incierto
by BloodyLaura
Summary: AU.Rachel Roth una joven de 14 años tiene que valerse por si sola en las calles llenas de peligros,pero todo cambia cierto dia que conoce un joven por obra del destino,¿nacerá una amistad o se convertirá en algo más?...RvxCb(por favor si no les gustan los personajes OC, no lo lean)
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos!

Soy nueva en esto de escribir historias, pero cómo dicen para todo hay una primera vez no?.En primer plano solo me limitaba a leer historias de otros escritores y después de leer tantas historias me animé a escribir una también, esta es mi primera historia basada en una serie que marcó mi infancia los jóvenes titanes esta historia es BBRae principalmente pero tal vez pueden aparecer otros personajes eso dependerá de mi imaginación.

Esta historia está dedicada a mis amigos y escritores favoritos del foro BBRae de la Cafetería de Té y Tofu:** MrRayney, Aurora de Logan, Cintriux, CristianLoganj11, Luna Queenblossom, Conorkurasay, Sonatika-San, Green Beastj23, Braviet5** y a todos los demás Gracias por ser mi fuente de inspiración.

Bueno,ya está bien de tanta introducción..._Los jóvenes Titanes_ no me pertenecen,solo la historia...que disfruten el capitulo, no olviden dejar reviews así sabré si esta todo bien,espero que sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 1: **Ángela**

Jump City, una emblemática ciudad situada en Estados Unidos para ser exactos, llena de largas y anchas avenidas donde los autos van de aquí para allá día y noche sin parar, con grandes y hermosos parques donde se puede apreciar la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, una ciudad llena de diferentes establecimientos en donde se puede ver a la gente salir y entrar en ellos todo el tiempo o también compartiendo con los amigos, familiares, fin cualquiera diría que es una ciudad perfecta, pero en toda ciudad perfecta siempre existirá un lugar donde las esperanzas y sueños parecen que nunca llegaran..., nos referimos a la zona marginada de la ciudad, donde las familias viven humildemente en espacios muy reducidos por ser a veces numerosas y tienen que luchar por sobrevivir en el ambiente que el destino decidió dejarlos.

En uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad en una pequeña casa, viven dos personas respectivamente una madre y su hija, el nombre de la señora es Evelyn Roth, era una mujer de 38 años de edad, de tez pálida, delgada de cabellos negros y ojos de un extraño color entre azul y violeta, es una mujer muy trabajadora a pesar de su condición física,trabaja como conserje en una biblioteca día y noche para mantener a su hija, su única familia. Ángela era una joven de 17 años, era la viva imagen de su madre a tal punto que a menudo la gente creía que eran hermanas, a Ángela le gusta mucho leer, dibujar, cantar, es una joven alegre que disfruta ayudando a los demás en especial a su madre quien fue que se encargó de cuidar desde pequeña, ambas viven pobremente pero se tienen una a la otra en las buenas y las malas.

El sol empezó a asomarse por el horizonte dando inicio a lo que sería un nuevo día..., en el barrio antes mencionado, en la misma casa, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de una pequeña habitación, donde dormía plácidamente Ángela, cubierta de pies a cabeza con una manta un tanto vieja..., giró suavemente al lado derecho de su cama encontrándose con la segadora luz del sol, lo cual provocó que hiciera un gesto de mal gusto en su rostro, acto seguido tomó su almohada tapándose la cara boca abajo para así retomar el descanso que tanto anhelaba continuar, pero su felicidad duró poco, un ruido la sacó de los brazos de Morfeo...

velocidad, toc, toc-

...

—toc, toc, toc...Ángela, hija estás despierta?—

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, acto seguido Evelyn se acercó a la cama donde su hija aún dormía.

—Ángela...cariño es hora de despertar—decía su madre mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de su hija moviéndola lentamente para que despertara

—mmmhhh... Cinco minutos más mamá...—respondió Ángela con la cabeza metida bajo la almohada

—bueno...,pues entonces como quieres seguir dormida...no te interesa tu regalo de cumpleaños—dijo su madre en un tono burlón, captando así la atención de su hija mientras salía de la habitación, de repente Ángela abrió rápidamente los ojos como platos y un pensamiento vino a su cabeza , —"hoy es mi cumpleaños...hoy cumplo 18 años"—...inmediatamente lanzó la almohada a un lado, saltó de la cama rápidamente para llegar a la cocina a saludar a su madre.

—¡buenos días mamá!— dijo animadamente mientras la abrazaba

—buenos días hija, veo que estás más animada que de costumbre—comentó mientras correspondía al abrazo

—¡es que es un día muy especial¡—respondió muy emocionada dando saltos en el lugar donde estaba

—si lo sé...muchas felicidades Ángela, hoy cumples 18 años ya eres toda una adulta responsable..., como pasa el tiempo y pensar que hace nada no podías hacer nada por ti misma...—comentó su madre dándole una mirada dulce

—mamá, ya me estas avergonzado...— le dijo la cumpleañera con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

—bueno, cambiando de tema es hora de darte tu regalo, acompáñame—le pidió Evelyn mientras la conducía a su habitación

La habitación de su madre no era muy diferente de la de ella,en una esquina se encontraba una cama cubierta por una manta con uno que otro parche, en el mismo rincón al lado de esta se encontraba un tocador pequeño con sencillos diseños enmarcados en las gavetas que consistían en tres, en el lado derecho de la habitación había un antigua armario donde había unas cuántas prendas de vestir de su madre, Evelyn se acercó a este y de el sacó una pequeña caja, la observó por un momento,luego se dirigió a su cama se sentó en esta y con la mano derecha hizo un gesto a su hija para que se sentara junto a ella, Ángela un tanto extrañada se acercó y se sentó junto a su madre.

—Ángela, este es tu regalo a—dijo abriendo un pequeño cofre mostrando un sencillo pero hermoso collar que consistía en un rubí rojo oscuro delineado con negro en los bordes y en la parte baja de este colgaba una pluma color verde(**Nota**: _es como la piedra chakra de Raven_)

—pero mamá esta es tu posesión más preciada, no puedo quedármelo...— le comento a su madre regalándole una pequeña sonrisa

—si es siento,pero este collar es una reliquia familiar, pertenecía a tu tatarabuela, luego fue de tu abuela, después mío, ahora es tuyo—después de decir esto le coloco el colara su hija, Ángela contemplo por un momento el collar y al darle la vuelta notó que tenía algo escrito al reverso que decía« No te preocupes por lo que pase ahora, disfruta lo que llegará después», por la mente de Ángela pasaron varias preguntas, —"Que significa esto?, ¿Tendrá que ver con mi futuro...y si es así que sucederá?"—, pero su interrogatorio mental fue interrumpido porqué alguien tocaba la puerta...

Al abrirla afuera se encontraba una joven de 18 años, de tez blanca, largo cabello ondulado pelirrojo atado a una cinta azul, tenía hermosos ojos azules, era delgada pero de buena figura y una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de serenidad y gentileza

—buenos días señora Roth, ¿se encuentra Ángela?— saludó la chica

—buenos días Yasmin, si mi hija se encuentra en su habitación— le contestó

—¿puedo pasar a verla?— se apresuró a preguntar tímidamente

—claro que si, adelante— dijo la señora Roth haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar

—Ángela, hija tienes una visita— le habló su madre tocando la puerta de su habitación

—¡en seguida salgo!— exclamó del otro lado de la puerta

—no tarda en venir, siéntete como en tu casa—comentó amablemente Evelyn

Cinco minutos después, salió Ángela de su habitación para encontrarse con su mejor amiga de la infancia.

—¡hola Yaz!— exclamó Ángela emociona

—¡hola Ángela!, feliz cumpleaños amiga— dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos abrazando a su amiga,—Ángela te tengo un regalo— le susurro al oído

—¿un regalo?— preguntó extrañada la chica

—si...mira se que no es mucho pero" la intención es lo que cuenta",Yasmin le entregó una caja pequeña a Ángela, al abrirla había dentro una pulsera hecha a mano de color negro y en letras blancas decía «mejores amigas»

—Yaz...no se que decir...esta hermosa gracias amiga—le comento y después la abrazó

—no hay de que...para eso están las amigas— respondió

—oye...Yazmín tengo una idea, porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche y así hacemos una pijamada ¿que te parece?— le preguntó esperando que su amiga aceptara

Yazmín se quedó pensando un momento y dijo— porque no, suena divertido—respondió con una sonrisa

—¡que bien!,espera le diré a mi madre— le dijo alejándose para ir a la habitación de su madre.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta lentamente asomando su cabeza por el borde de esta y con voz tímida pregunto a su madre— ¿se puede?—, Evelyn al sentir la voz de su hija se giró hacia ella y con una sonrisa respondió—claro cariño,pasa—, Ángela entró y serró la puerta tras de ella, se acercó a su madre y juntas se sentaron en la cama.

—dime querida, ¿que querías decirme?— pregunto

—quería preguntarte si Yazmín se puede quedar a dormir esta noche—contesto con la cara más tierna que pudo hacer mientras juntaba sus manos contra su pecho en forma de suplica, Evelyn no podía resistir esa mirada de su hija que solo usaba para que cumpliera cualquiera de sus caprichos.

—por favor, por favor, por favor...— repetía una y otra vez insistentemente Ángela

—aaahhh...—suspiró resignada—esta bien puede quedarse—dijo finalmente

—¡muchísimas gracias mamá!—comentó felizmente

•••**minutos después**•••

—confió en que no harán ningún desorden mientras trabajo fuera, verdad?—preguntó retóricamente Evelyn a su hija

—claro que si mamá, te prometo que no pasará nada—respondió con la mano en alto en señal de promesa

Evelyn observó seriamente a Ángela, pero su rostro cambio a uno más tranquilo y le dijo—confío en ti Ángela—

—gracias, mamá —

—bien, les dejare algo de dinero para que coman algo en la noche—le sugirió acercándose al pequeño tocador al lado de la cama y de la primera gaveta sacó una bolsita en donde guardaba unos cuantos ahorros de su trabajo, tomo unas cuantas monedas y se las dio a Ángela.

—ten, con esto podrán comer algo esta noche—

—pero mamá son tus ahorros, no tienes hacerlo—

—no te preocupes, además hoy es tu cumpleaños, disfrútalo—

—esta bien, tu ganas—dijo para luego abrazarla

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, ambas salieron de la habitación, pues Evelyn tenía que trabajar ya, pero antes de abrir la puerta giró su rostro hacia las dos chicas que se encontraban de espaldas a ella y les espetó.

—no le habrán la puerta ningún extraño, esta bien—

—hay mamá ni que tuviéramos cinco años, por supuesto que no le abriremos a nadie—Respondió haciendo un puchero por lo cuál Yasmín se rió en voz baja

**-(pov) de Ángela-**

**Cuando mamá se fue a trabajar, Yasmín y yo nos miramos por un momento y nos empezamos a reír, después de tantas risas yo propuse ir a dar una vuelta,Yazmín aceptó encantada, salimos de la casa no sin antes asegurarnos de que nadie entrara a la casa, ya al poco tiempo habíamos empezado a adentrarnos en la ciudad para disfrutar del ambiente, mientras caminábamos no pude evitar en prestarle atención a los diferentes establecimientos que me rodeaban y mi amiga tampoco pudo evitarlo, nuestras miradas se perdían entre los muchos accesorios que mostraban las tiendas, desde la más moderna ropa hasta el último zapato de moda..., siempre había querido aunque sea una vez en la vida probarme algo nuevo además de mis habituales vestidos que no eran muy llamativos.**

—"vamos Ángela baja de esa nube, aceptémoslo estoy muy lejos de conseguir ese deseo"—**me dije a mi misma entre suspiro y suspiro..., de repente una sensación cálida en mi hombro derecho me hizo salir de mis pensamientos era la mano de Yazmín, quien me miraba de manera preocupada, nos detuvimos y ella se colocó delante de mi, levanté mi vista hacia su cara aún con la cara triste pero mostrando una leve sonrisa, ella me pregunto:**

—¿que te pasa ángel?—

—no...no es nada, estoy bien—**conteste mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa**

—Ángela...—**hablo mi amiga en un tono de regaño mientra me observaba de reojo**

—si...—**respondí tímidamente**

—sabes que no me engañas...—**comentó burlonamente** —además no eres buena mintiendo—

—si...lo sé —**conteste derrotada**

—¿y bien?—**cuestionó de nuevo de brazos cruzados esperando mi respuesta**

—esta bien—**dije con un suspiro, respire profundo y comente**—...lo que pasa es que...—**hice una pausa, baje la mirada de la pena que sentía y finalmente continúe**—me gustaría que mi mamá y yo aunque sea una vez en la vida viniéramos de compras juntas—**respondí con la cara roja a más no poder de la vergüenza, me observó por un momento y luego soltó una carcajada, yo ante esto me moleste mucho y le pregunte**—¿que es tan gracioso?—**pero ella continuó riendo hasta que dio un suspiro y por fin habló**—Ángela...no le des tanta importancia a las cosas materiales, sino a lo que tienes ahora—**me respondió colocando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo, yo cambie mi cara apenada por una gran sonrisa y le conteste**—tienes razón, gracias Yaz—**después nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y ella me susurró al oído** —de nada, Ángela—**cuando nos separamos seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una panadería que mi madre y yo conocíamos hace mucho tiempo, allí el dueño era italiano, su nombre es Milo Carson de estatura mediana, tez blanca, ojos marrones, cabello grisáceo debido a que rondaba los 60 años de edad pero muy enérgico, trabajador y bondadoso con el prójimo. Nos acercamos al negocio,cuando abrimos la puerta nuestras narices detectaron el olor del pan recién hecho, este agradable aroma nos invitaba a entrar más al establecimiento, cuando nos acercamos al mostrador tocamos la pequeña campanilla llamando la atención del señor Carson, al voltearse seboso una gran sonrisa y exclamó.**

—¡Caio!(_hola_) pero si son mis ragazze(_muchachas_) favoritas, cuanto tiempo sin verlas—**saludo felizmente**

—si ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos señor Carson—

—y díganme que se les ofrece—

—queremos dos panecillos por favor—**pedí amablemente**

—¿es para una ocasión especial?— **preguntó**

—bueno...si vera hoy es mi cumpleaños—**respondí tímidamente**

—¡oh! Muchas felicidades Ángela —**me felicito mientras me abraza**—gracias—**le respondí**

—enseguida traigo su pedido—**comentó retirándose**

**Al cabo de cinco minutos regreso con una bolsa y me la entregó, dentro había cuatro panecillos y una botella de leche, le pregunté el por que de todo esto y el insistió en que era un regalo de cumpleaños de su parte y le di las gracias, una vez pagamos lo justo nos despedimos del señor Carson y fuimos a mi casa**

**-fin del (pov) de Ángela-**

El sol se fue ocultando detrás de los altos edificios de la ciudad dando paso al manto nocturno junto con las estrellas y el astro rey de la noche, la Luna, desde el tejado Ángela y Yazmín contemplaban las estrellas como lo habían hecho desde niñas, el silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que fue roto por Ángela.

—oye...—dijo sin quitar la vista del cielo

—si, Ángela — respondió Yazmín bajando su vista hacia Ángela

—¿tu..tienes un sueño en especial?—preguntó volviendo su vista hacia su amiga

—claro, como todo el mundo —contesto en un todo burlón Yazmín —¿por qué lo preguntas?— se apresuró a cuestionar

—por nada en especial...sabes— comentó dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo nuevamente y dijo—cuando era pequeña mi mamá me decía que cuando me sienta indecisa o afligida por cualquier cosa mirara las estrellas porque ellas son las mejores consejeras para librar tu mente de algún problema...—

—sabes... Creo que tienes razón, cuando me siento triste siempre veo las estrellas porque siempre me relajan...—expresó Yazmín dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga

—bueno, es tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir ya— comentó Ángela cansada

Ambas chicas se fueron a dormir a la habitación de Ángela a esperar lo que les depara el siguiente día lleno de nuevas emociones y sensaciones..., sin embargo en la vida las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro como a nuestra querida Ángela...

Continuará...?

Hola de nuevo, espero que este primer capítulo de mi primer fic haya sido de su agrado, por favor no olviden dejar un review así sabré si les gusta mi historia, bueno eso es todo, adiós ^-^!


	2. Capitulo 2: Mark y Mary

**Hola!, bueno lo prometido es deuda he aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten. También muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, solo la historia...bueno sin más interucciones que comience el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2: Mark y Mary**

Esa misma noche en otra parte de la ciudad, en una oscura y desolada calle, una figura con un aire un tanto siniestro caminaba a paso moderado mientras estos hacían eco en las paredes de los edificios. La misteriosa figura giró a mano derecha hacia un callejón oscuro donde solo la luz de la luna le otorgaba un poco de iluminación. El ser misterioso llevaba puesta una gran gabardina de color negro y un sombrero casual, debido a la poca luz no se distinguía más allá de su rostro, sino sus profundos ojos verdes y parte de su nariz.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que rea custodiada por un corpulento hombre, el extraño sujeto se detuvo delante de este y antes de que el guardián le preguntara"que buscaba aquí ", el susodicho lo detuvo con la mano en alto mostrando una carta de color naranja y negro, inmediatamente el guardia lo dejo pasar al edificio que el vigilaba, al entrar observó un lugar sombrío y con un aire algo acogedor a la vez. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por una tenue luz de una lampara en el techo, al fondo del lugar había un escritorio lleno de documentos y detrás un sillón de cuero negro girado hacia el lado contrario del escritorio. El hombre de la gabardina se acercó y se sentó delante de este en una silla de cuero negro también, a los pocos minutos el sillón antes mencionado giró frente al escritorio, mostrando así una siniestra figura, su mirada solo mostraba desprecio, odio, cinismo y una serie de sentimientos impuros, su sola presencia podría helar hasta los huesos del más valiente. Lucia un traje negro formal, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes del mismo color y en su rostro llevaba un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—dígame que se le ofrece señor...— preguntó el siniestro sujeto

—Nicolás...Nicolás Gartly—interrumpió el hombre

—bien señor Gartly volveré a preguntar, ¿que se le ofrece?—

—necesito de sus servicios, Wilson o debo decir Slade—respondió él susodicho un tanto arrogante

—veo que esta bien informado, muy bien lo escucho—respondió Slade resignado

—necesito que elimine a dos sujetos en cuestión—

—a quienes si se puede saber—se apresuró a preguntar de nuevo Slade

Nicolás sacó una fotografía y se la entregó a Slade, en esta mostraba a una joven pareja, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules, Slade la observó minuciosamente y se dió cuenta de quienes se trataban.

—¿quiere que elimine a los científicos Logan?— preguntó Slade arqueando una ceja

—si, así es—respondió Gartly

—¿por qué razón?— se apresuró a preguntar Slade

—solo digamos que tengo un asunto pendiente con esos dos...— contestó Gartly con un dejo de odio en su voz

—esta bien, lo haré pero que recibiré a cambio, sepa que mis servicios son de alto presupuesto, así que ame...—pero no pudo terminar ya que Gartly le lanzó al escritorio una buena cantidad de billetes atados a una cinta

—espero que sea suficiente como primer pago—comentó Nicolás convencido

—¿que es lo que quiere que haga?—preguntó Slade mientras contaba los billetes

—por ahora espíelos, siga sus movimientos, solo eso, ya hablaremos mas adelante—

Dicho esto Gartly se dio la vuelta para salir pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo, giró su rostro hasta mirar sobre su hombro y dijo—espero que no me defraude o de lo contrario sabrá de lo que soy capaz...—, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

—"¿Nicolás Gartly...extraño sujeto, me pregunto qué relación tendrá con los Logan?"—

Dejo su interrogatorio para después, buscó en su escritorio un interruptor rojo escondido y lo presionó haciendo sonar una alarma, al instante aparecieron tres sujetos vestidos de negro delante de Slade.

—señor Slade, ¿que se le ofrece?—preguntó uno de ellos

—necesito que sigan a dos sujetos, estos—respondió y les entregó la foto de la pareja

—a la orden señor —dijo a su jefe con una reverencia

—y no quiero ningún error..—comentó Slade con autoridad

Los encapuchados asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon a cumplir su misión...

•••_**en otro lugar simultáneamente**_•••

El sol empezaba a salir con sus cálidos rayos, dejando ver así otro nuevo día, en una zona más apartada de la ciudad, una pareja joven era despertada por los primeros rayos del sol a través del gran ventanal de la habitación..., la primera en despertar fue Mary, abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz, se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos lo mas que pudo, luego se incorporó de la cama y miró hacia esta, al lado derecho dormía aún su esposo profundamente..., Mary sonrió al verlo así, acto seguido se acercó a él y empezó su labor de despertarlo...

—Mark..., amor..., despierta...—le susurró al oído

—mmmmhhh...—respondió aún dormido

—Mark, ya despierta—dijo un poco más fuerte

—estoy muy cansado Mary..., además solo hay una cosa que me hará despertar...—le dijo en un tono pícaro

Mary aéreo sonrojó levemente ante la propuesta de su marido pero su semblante cambio y dio media vuelta y dijo—no, no lo haré —respondió mientras levantaba la cabeza en alto y se cruzaba de brazos en forma de negación, Mark la miró de reojo unos minutos..., después se levantó de la cama caminando sigilosamente detrás de Mary y la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Oye!, ¿que haces?—preguntó molesta y algo burlona

—no hago nada, solo estoy reclamando lo que recibo todas las mañanas—contesto de manera calmada

—pero ya te dije que no quie...—pero no pudo terminar ya que Mark la volteó rápidamente de frente a él y la besó, al principio Mary trataba de alejarse de el pero desistió y correspondió al beso subiendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo así profundizando el beso, minutos después por falta de oxígeno se separaron y se miraron fijamente en silencio por un tiempo chocados de frente hasta que Mark rompió el silencio

—te amo...—susurro

—yo también...—le respondió Mary

—bueno, es hora de alistarnos, recuerda que tenemos que ir al trabajo para entregar nuestro reporte—le espetó Mary a su esposo

—ask!, si lo sé, si no lo entregó hoy van a matarme...—

—entonces apresúrate en alistarte, que sino luego llegaremos tarde—comentó Mary

Las mañanas en la casa de los Logan siempre eran agitadas debido al trabajo que desempeñaban Mary y Mark como científicos en la rama de la Biología, se dedicaban a la investigación de las especies y el lugar donde habitan estas, actualmente trabajaban en un proyecto para viajar a África para la observación de las especies en las que se encontraban trabajando.

Después del ajetreo de todas las mañanas por organizar sus reportes, apuntes y demás equipos de investigación, para cuando terminaron de organizar todo, ambos bajaron a la planta baja de la casa para llegar pronto al comedor a desayunar, pronto un aroma agradable invadió sus fosas nasales que provenía de la cocina.

—¿qué huele de maravilla?—preguntó Mark asomándose a la entrada de la cocina

—buenos días señor y señora Logan—saludó amablemente la criada

Su nombre es Delia, tez morena, cabellos canosos y ojos marrones, Delia se encargaba de todas las atenciones de la casa, debido al tiempo de convivencia entre los Logan y ella ha crecido una estrecha amistad que ya la consideran parte de la familia. Mark y Mary se encontraban en la mesa mientras Delia terminaba dé servirles el desayuno, todo transcurrió normal como todas las mañanas entre risas y comentarios hasta que llego la hora de irse

—bueno es hora de irnos a trabajar, que pases feliz resto del día Delia—se despidió amablemente Mary

—lo mismo digo —concordó Mark regalándole una sonrisa

—hasta la noche señores Logan—comentó Delia desde la entrada de la puerta principal viendo como Mary Mark se alejaban cada ves más en su auto, cuando se dirigía a hacia adentro de la casa sintió una extraña sensación de como si algo o alguien la observara, de pronto giró bruscamente buscando con la mirada cualquier anomalía a su alrededor pero no había nada—"¿habrá sido mi imaginación?"—se preguntó a si misma, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la casa serrando la puerta tras de ella.

Mientras en unos arbustos no muy lejos de la casa de los Logan, una figura observaba cada movimiento que ocurría en la casa con unos binoculares, luego de su cintura tomó un comunicador y hablo:

—¿me recibes?, cambio—preguntó

—fuerte y claro, cambio—respondió

—los objetivos se dirigen hacia tu posición, cambio—le avisó su líder

El espía observó la calle desde su escondite buscando entre el mar de autos a los sujetos en cuestión, de pronto los encontró hablando animadamente en su auto, el espía esbozó una malvada sonrisa y en su mente dijo—"bingo"—, tomó su comunicador y contestó

—los he encontrado, cambio—

—bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo síguelos, cambio—le ordenó el espía líder

—descuide jefe, ni siquiera notarán mi presencia, no por nada me llaman "pies ligeros"—respondió

—bien, cambio y fuera—comentó y luego colgó

—muy bien es hora de hacer lo que mejor hago—se dijo así mismo mientras se escabullía entre las sombras del lugar de su escondite

Mary y Mark eran ájenos a lo que pasaba a alrededor sin percatarse de que alguien seguía sus pasos..., pronto llegaron a su destino, los laboratorios STAR, luego de dejar el auto en el estacionamiento entraron al edificio y saludaron a todos sus colegas como de costumbre y se fueron de camino a la sala de conferencias para la importante junta que tendrían allí. Esta junta tenía como debate principal una propuesta por parte del científico Logan que consistía en un viaje a África para comprender los patrones de vida de las especies que allí habitan pero muchos de sus colegas no estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta, mientras en el camino al salón de la conferencia Mark y Mary tenían una charla antes de entrar.

—que pasa si rechazan mi propuesta otra vez..., es la sexta vez que sucede...—dijo Mark angustiado de lo que pudiera pasar

—no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—le ánimo Mary regalándole una sonrisa continuó —confía en mi, ¿si?—, Mark la observó por un momento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo—claro que confío en ti—y le dio un rápido beso

—bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?—preguntó Mary tras separarse del beso

—si, ahora estoy listo—respondió y ambos entraron a la sala de conferencias

•••_**mientras afuera en el pasillo**_•••

Uno de los muchos científicos que se dirigían a la reunión, caminaba a paso tranquilo por los largos pasillos ya desolados porque todos estaban en la sala antes mencionada...pero lo que no sabia era que un par de ojos observaba sus movimientos..., este se encontraba a su vez dentro del ducto del aire mirando desde una rejilla a l científico que allí pasaba, de repente su comunicador empezó a sonar...

—los objetivos ya están en el edificio, cambio—hablo el espía que se hacia llamar "pies ligeros"

—muy bien es hora de cambiar de apariencia...no por eso me llaman "camaleón"—después de decir esto salió del ducto del aire por la misma rejilla hasta caer al piso, se aseguró de que nadie lo observara...y empezó a correr hasta que se topó con el científico de antes...,se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros detrás de él y...se lanzó encima estampándolo contra la pared y le dijo

—ni se te ocurra gritar o ya verás...— le amenazó de manera cortante

—¡¿q-que es lo que quiere de mí?!—preguntó el científico muy asustado

—yo no necesito nada, solo que coopere si aprecia su vida...—contesto con simpleza, el científico tragó seco, luego de llevar al científico a una habitación cercana y de quitarle la ropa que tenía empezó su labor de cambiar de apariencia, después de un rato era una imagen exacta del sujeto que ahora tenía amordazado, cuando terminó de los últimos detalles, abrió la puerta...pero antes de salir miró al científico y dijo

— muchas gracias por el traje...doctor...Jonh—y salió por fin a su destino...

•••_**mientras en la casa de Ángela**_•••

**Continuará...?**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero qué hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo al escribirlo, por favor no olviden dejar reviews si quieren saber que sigue, bueno hasta la próxima actualización ^-^/**


End file.
